This project consists of four related areas of investigation, all concerned with the analysis of mechanisms of information processing and attention. Special emphasis is placed on the use of lesions, physiological recording, and metabolic mapping techniques to elucidate mechanisms involved in visual attention. The four areas are: (1) attention and cerebral mechanisms of visual behavior; (2) pharmacological mechanisms of attention; (3) brain activity in inattention and sleep, as measured by glucose metabolism and protein synthesis; and (4) physiological studies of selective visual attention.